One of those nights
by Nonagon2234
Summary: Practicing new points of view plus Shaun needs more love. Shaunxreader


You only just noticed it had gotten dark out, sighing you head to the safe house. You wrap your arms around you the cold air assaults you as you walk out of the club, you hoped Shaun would have remembered you were out and maybe he would come and pick you up.

A car pulls up as the window rolls down you hear the sarcastic voice of Shaun "Well want a ride or not cause I'm sure becoming a Popsicle is not your goal in life (your name)." You smile and open the car door sitting you pull on the seat belt as Shaun has a smug smirk on his face. You glance at him as he grins "What?" You ask quietly, he said with a small laugh "It's just that I have never seen you dress like that (your name)." You glance down on yourself you are dressed up more than the usual casual, Shaun says softly "It's not that you don't look good b-but you do it's just that it's odd to see you like that." You notice that he stuttered losing his calm sarcastic composure. You blush at his compliment, noticing your blush he glances over nearly hitting a tree. You scream and grab his hand that was resting on the arm rest he stops suddenly then laughs nervously, your eyes are wide with terror you draw in ragged breathes.

You look at over at him and he's smiling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!? WE COULD HAVE DIED!" you scream angrily he says with a smirk "your face." You sigh "That scared me Shaun." He smiled and then continued to drive. You look at Shaun with an irritated expression then in that trademark British accent "If you are so irritated with me why are you still holding my hand?" You glance down your hand was gripping his as you let go he grabs your hand. "I didn't say you had to let go." He said softly keeping his eyes on the road; he says casually "we're almost back." You notice your blush in the mirror and look at your feet; the rest of the drive is silent. As you pull in he lets go of your hand and steps out he moves to your side of the vehicle and opens the door with a chivalrous tone "I have slayed the dragon you can get out now!" You laugh as you get out of the car; you always noticed Shaun would go out of his way to make you laugh. He runs up and opens the door grumbling about _that bloody snow going to get sick_, as you step inside you hang your jacket and walk into the room groaning tiredly.

You hear footsteps you see Lucy pacing the reason was you went to the club looking for an assassin before the Templar could catch him, seeing you she runs up with an expectant look you say "He's still there, but he says he's nervous he doesn't want to leave his life yet…" You notice the reluctance in your voice she contemplates then says with a renewed excitement "I'll try tomorrow!" You try to say try what but she had already tromped off. You look at Shaun who is wiping his glasses with the end of his shirt you say "I'm heading to bed night Shaun." He looks up and nods "Night (your name)." You wander tiredly into your room changing into a t-shirt and shorts you crawl into bed yawning. For some reason you can't sleep though you feel tired, your mind keeps thinking back to Shaun gripping your hand. The thought makes you smile. You had always been attracted to Shaun though too shy to say too shy to act, it frustrated you to no end but tonight sent shivers down your spine.

The excitement of it made you nervous like it was too good to be true, you eventually sighed and rolled on your back and stared at the ceiling. You hear a faint knock you glance over and say "come in." At first you thought it was Lucy but it was Shaun standing there awkwardly "Hey (your name)." You sit up and smile "Hello Shaun." His soft brown eyes look away as if he shouldn't be looking at you in casual clothes "Is this a bad time I hope I didn't wake you..." You smile "Nah I was trying to get to sleep but I can't." He laughed "So I'm not the only one." He points at the end of your bed Can I take a seat?" You nod and move over to face him. He crosses his legs sighing, you smile the awkward silence reminds you of a stupid joke you heard "Hey Shaun?" he glances up "what?" "In that awkward silence a gay baby is born." He stares at you for a few seconds than starts to laugh, you laugh gently. When you look at each other something changed, he reaches out you blush as he touches your cheek, he pulls you closer your lips gently brush you can feel the smile as he kisses you.

All you can manage to think is his name. It felt like forever until you broke apart you blushed heavily, he brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear. He smiled as he tackled you. You both fell back on the bed laughing; wrapping his arm around you, you both fell asleep.

---------- 


End file.
